


Chapter 9. Ain't Afraid To Die

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 9. Ain't Afraid To Die

**Celestial Realm**

You hear faint talking, though you can't really pinpoint who or where it was coming from. You try to open your eyes but the lids are just too heavy. You decide that if you can’t use your eyes to figure out what’s going on, then you would just use your hearing. You focus all your energy to hear what’s being said, and who is saying it. 

_ “...you know damn well what you are doing Michael…” _

_ “...you think we are none the wiser because we aren’t Archangels…” _

_ “...she was human before she was an Angel, she doesn't know the customs here in the Celestial Realm…”  _

You’ve confirmed that it was your two friends talking to Michael, but you hadn’t heard Michael say anything in response. What were they talking about, anyways?? You were fully conscious now, but thought it best to pretend to still be sleeping. You wanted to know what was going on, but had a feeling that you’d get more information by just staying right where you were. 

_ “...this isn’t right, and you know it…” _

_ “...you should at least know the truth about her while she is still unaware…” _

_ “...MC died in the Devildom, at the hands of Belphegor. She died violently and she suffered greatly before he took her life…” _

_ “...she’s also in love with the brothers, and if Lucifer finds out about what you’ve done, we are sure to have another war on our hands. Is that what you want, Michael??...” _

__ You hear the Archangel speak for the first time now.

_ “...MC loves my fallen brothers??...” _

_ “...she loves them more than herself and is prepared to fall for them. She’s already spoken to Father about it...she knows the price and she’s willing to pay it…” _

_ “...your pact with MC cannot be. She will not stay by your side, she won’t even stay by Fathers. Nothing you can say to her will make her change her mind, either. She’s dead set on returning to them, to the Devildom…” _

You hear Kyo and Elai start to choke up. You knew they didn’t want you to go, but they support you nonetheless. You hear what sounds like a sigh come from Michael. 

_ “...what will you do when she falls?? It's clear that you don't want her to leave...” _

_ “...we honestly don’t know. It breaks our hearts that she will be leaving us, but we as her friends will support her, no matter what happens…” _

_ “...you need to tell her what making a pact with you entails. Tradition or not, she won’t agree to it…” _

You start to hear high pitched ringing in your ears, now. It’s almost unbearable, but you concentrate on the conversation the three are having. 

_ “...a pact formed with an Archangel cannot be undone - _ **_RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_ ** _ \- she won’t be able to break the - _ **_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_ ** _ \- either. She will have to realize that her place is - _ **_RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG_ ** _ -...” _

__ FUCK, what was this noise?? It feels like your head is about to split open. You can’t listen anymore, you can’t even think with this noise assaulting your ears. You had no idea what Michael was even saying at this point. No longer able to pretend you were asleep, you jolt up and clutch your head. 

_ “MC?! MC, WHAT’S WRONG?!” _

_ “The ringing, make it stop!”  _ you yell.

_ “You hear the rings, MC?? Those are the Celestial Bells, they signal something serious is happening.” _

_ “Why are they so loud?!”  _ you gasp out.

_ “It’s only loud because you’re not used to your power yet. All your senses are heightened now, so it’ll take some getting used to.”  _ Michael responds.

_ “How long are they going to ring?! My fucking head...it’s too much…”  _ you trail off. __

_ “It should be stopping soon. MC, besides your new hearing, how else do you feel??” _

__ You try to think of a reply to his question,  _ “overwhelmed,”  _ is all you say.

_ “You handled receiving my power very well, MC. You’re the first person, Angel or otherwise, that I’ve done this with.” _

__ With the ringing finally stopped, you take a deep breath and tell Elai and Kyo to go leave you for a minute. They oblige, and step outside. Now, with it just being Michael and yourself, you get serious.

_ “I heard you and my friends talking. I want answers.” _

_ “Of course, love.” _

__ You don’t care for the look on his face. You also don't let it go unnoticed that he just called you love. 

_ “Please don’t call me that.” _

_ “Why not?? You don’t like it??” _

_ “I am not your love, they are in the Devildom. I heard Kyo tell you about my being in love with your brothers, and it’s true. I love Lucifer and the others, and I do plan to go back to them as soon as possible.” _

__ Michael looks away from you before starting:

_ “MC, i’m going to be honest with you, forming a pact with an Archangel, is not something that is done. One of the reasons being that no one makes it through the process. Another reason being that no one is worthy of such divine power, but the other reason is that…” _

__ He was cut off when he heard a familiar voice booming from behind him:

_ “MICHAEL!” _

You look past the Archangel and see the last person you were expecting to see, standing there. Your eyes widen at the familiar face, and their eyes widen in return. 

_ “S-SIMEON?!” _

_ “MC, I KNEW I SMELLED YOUR SCENT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”  _ the Angel runs to you and pulls you into a hug, tearing up at the reunion. 

You hug him back tightly, and let your tears flow. Your first familiar face since you came to the Celestial Realm almost a month ago. Simeon lets go and looks in your eyes, dead serious, now. 

_ “MC, is it true that you made a pact with Micahel??” _

_ “H-how did you know that??” _

_ “I ran into Kyo, and Elai on my way here. I followed your scent as soon as I got back, I had to see for myself if it was really you. MC, do you realize what you’ve done, by forming a pact with Michael??” _

_ “No, but he was just about to tell me, RIGHT Michael??” _

__ You look back over to Micahel, and Simeon looks at him, as well. With a deep breath he confesses:

_ “MC, the other reason pacts with Archangels are...difficult...is because it's also a mating pact.” _

__ You suck in a breath as your mouth drops open. For the first time since you’ve known him, Simeon looks disgusted. 

_ “W-w-what are you t-talking about?? A mating pact??” _

_ “It means that you are betrothed to me. That you are mine.” _

__ You haven’t felt this level of anger and betrayal since Belphegor killed you. What the fuck was this prick Angel talking about?? He must be OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!! If there were anyone you belonged to it was Lucifer and the others,  **_NOT MICHAEL._ ** You’re yelling now:

_ “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, MICHAEL. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M BETROTHED TO YOU?! WHEN DID I ACCEPT THAT ARRANGEMENT?!” _

_ “You accepted when you agreed to form a fact with me, MC. Remember, you said you’d do anything to get back to your Demons.” _

_ “NOT THIS, MICHAEL. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-” _

__ You’re quiet now, as you look to Simeon, and then to the area where Elai and Kyo were standing. They were panting from sprinting in after hearing you yell. You look back to Michael and smile. Smile the most sadistic smile you could, an action that would make even Lucifer scared. A low growl left your throat, and Simeon took a step back. Michael looked ready to flee, wings spread and twitching at the sight before him. You took the chance to let your own wings emerge, the light from your newly bestowed halo on top your head pulsating with your heartbeat. Your three friends look between each other now, ready to restrain you if need be. Your sigils from the Demons lighting up and floating just above your skin took everyone by surprise, including yourself. You forgot you had them, assuming they were gone since you died. 

_ “M-M-MC, please, take a deep breath and think before you made your next move.” _

_ “Shut up, Michael! Just SHUT UP!” _

_ “MC, he’s right, please, you need to calm down. You’re going to overwhelm your body again, if you keep this up.” _

_ “ALL OF YOU, SHUT YOUR TRAPS!”  _ you scream at the top of your lungs, shaking the columns of Michael’s house. 

_ “MC!!-” _

__ But it was too late. In a flash of light, you were behind Michael, laughing maniacally as you grab one of his wings and start to rip it off his body. His screams, like music to your ears. 

_ “AH-AHHHHHHH!!!! MC, STO-AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” _

__ You growl once more, but your friends are on you now, tackling you to the floor. Michael steps away immediately as his hand comes up to where his wing was dangling off his back. He looks over to you on the floor, wings flailing about as the three Angels wrestle you down. 

_ “LET ME GO!” _

_ “MC, you need to stop! You’ll be punished for this! You assaulted an Archangel!” _

_ “I DON’T CARE! LET ME GO!!” _

__ Michael uses his good set of wings to fly off. Seeing him leave makes you even more crazy. You push Kyo, Elai, and Simeon off of you to go after him, but the other Angels are right behind you. 

Weaving through the night sky, you follow the scent of Michael’s blood. You can hear his desperate whimpers not far ahead, and you decide you need to get him out of the sky.  _ I don’t know what I can do with these powers yet, but I need to think of a way to get him back on the ground.  _ Then it dawns on you,  **_shoot him out of the sky…_ **

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


**The Devildom**

The brothers cease their shouting when Simeon bolts out of the house. It was unlike him to do something so rude. After some time goes by, they hear a low rumbling coming from somewhere outside, they become still. 

They run out to the garden and look around to see where the noise was coming from. Then they heard Levi gasp as they turned to him. They follow his gaze to where his eyes are and they can’t believe what they’re seeing. 

The sky above them is lighting up all over the place, and Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from shaking. 

_ “Angelic lightning bolts?! Is there another war happening?!”  _ Asmo speaks up.

_ “It can’t be. Why are they fighting?? Who are they fighting??”  _ Beelzebub responds, stopping mid-chew. 

Luci says something under his breath, and his brothers ask him to repeat what he just said. 

_ “I said, does anyone else feel...weird?? Like, their skin is tingling??” _

__ The brothers look down at themselves, and notice what looks to be gold specs ghosting their skin. 

_ “What is this?? It’s beautiful…” _

_ “...Celestial Ash…” _

Everyone looks at their eldest brother when he says that. They were all former Angels, and they’d never seen this stuff before.

_ “I’ve only read about it...I’ve never seen it…”  _ Lucifer rubs his gloved fingers together, smearing the golden ash around, before admiring it.

Asmo put his hands out like he was catching snowflakes. Levi and Mammon never took their eyes off the sky above them. They heard another low rumble, followed by shrill whirring noises. 

_ “What in Diavolo’s name is going on up there??” _

____________________________________________

  
  


**Celestial Realm**

You were right on Michael’s path when you figured out how you were going to shoot him out of the sky. You took the deepest breath you could muster and opened your mouth, the same blue light from before came blasting out followed by a scream.  _ How convenient,  _ you think to yourself. You hear Simeon and the others behind you, but you just keep close behind Michael.  _ Again.  _ You open your mouth again, and let out a few bursts of light. The sky around you flashes bright, as you let out more short bursts of light. Your throat feels hot, and you struggle to keep up the rapid firing.  _ One more. _ You can’t breath but you know Michael isn’t too far ahead.  _ Almost there. _ You quickly catch up to the Archangel , and grab a hold of him. You come face to face with him and take another deep breath, ready to end this. You smash your lips to his,  _ I’m going to make sure he doesn’t recover from this.  _ As your tongue snakes into his mouth, forcing it open, you feel your throat heating up again, ready to let out more Angelic light straight into him. In a desperate attempt to escape, Michael grabs your hair and yanks you off of him enough to harden his wings. 

“ _ NO!”  _ You scream, as Michael slips out of your grasp and falls down towards the water below. You swoop down to follow him, but he’s just falling too fast, weighted down by his wings.  _ My light won’t penetrate through him with his wings armored.  _ The Archangel is picking up so much speed you can  **_hear_ ** the wind moving around him, a metal whirring sound, as he becomes aerodynamic. You reach out to him... _ So close _ .. as he plummets into the water. 

**_“FUCK!!”_ ** you scream, as you stop just short of diving into the water yourself. You continue hovering at the surface, when Kyo and the others find you. Simeon makes quick work of detaining you, as he and the others fly back to land. 

Now that you’ve calmed a little, you realize what you’ve done. Simeon’s voice comes out quiet but stern, 

_ “MC, do you have any idea what the punishment is, for attacking an Archangel…” _

You look up to him, then to Kyo and Elai. Seeing the looks on their faces just confirmed the worst. This was a matter that was going to be handled directly by God. 

__


End file.
